busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Susan Goes Pink
Susan Goes Pink '''is the fifteenth episode of the first season. Plot Susan wishes people would notice her a bit more. She decides to alter her appearance by going for a "new look" and certainly does get noticed – but for all the wrong reasons! Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Harry * Colin * Penny * Stephanie * Mr. Spector * Arnold (Cameo) * Solsun (Poster only) Quotes * (Susan is doing her shopping run as she picks up some passengers) * '''Women 1: Such lovely hair gel! * Women''' 2:' The colour suits you! * '''Susan:' Oh, I wish people noticed me a bit more, I'm bored with plain old pink! * (Sees a billboard for an attractive bus called Solsun, then decides to go for a respray) * Susan: Yes, why not? * (Sammy is in the coach wash) * Sammy: '''Erghhhh! Ohhhh, it's cold! Colin, I hate this thing. * '''Colin: Oh, arr. Me too. * Mr. Spector: You're the smartest, cleanest buses anyone ever saw. So, off you all go! * Sammy: Wha, hey, hey, hey! * (Sammy rushes out as the other buses are leaving) * (Susan now has a new livery from the paint factory, and sees Sammy coming) * Susan: Hello, Sammy! * Sammy: Hiya! Susan?! It can't be! * Susan: Hello, Stephanie! * Stephanie: Good morning! Susan?! It can't be! * (Penny, Sammy and Stephanie have an emergency meeting about Susan's new look) * Stephanie: Now, then. We've all seen Susan, and we all know what Mr. Spector would do if he saw her. * Sammy: Yeah, he'd go red in the face and explode. * Stephanie: '''Er, y-y-yes. Uh-thank you, Sammy. So, the question is... * '''Sammy: Then, then he'll probably take her off the road forever, and good! * Stephanie: '''Alright, Sammy! Now the question is... * '''Sammy: He might even send her off for scrap! * Stephanie: Thank you, Sammy! That will do! Now, the question is, what's to be done about it? * Penny: Yes, now that's right, isn't it? Now what should we do? * Sammy: We gotta think about something. * (Stephanie comes up with a plan to make Susan go back to normal) * Stephanie: Right, everyone, to their places. * Sammy: Okay! See ya later! * (Penny, Sammy and Stephanie find Susan) * Susan: Is something wrong? * Stephanie: We need to talk, dear. You see... * Penny: What will Mr. Spector say, pet? * Susan: I don't care! I like the way I look, and that's that! Now, excuse me! (leaves furiously) * Penny: Oh, dear! Now what? * Sammy: Mr. Spector for blast-off, I'd say. * (Susan soon notices that people are making fun of her) * Kid: '''Look at that silly bus, dad! * '''Man: Ha, ha! That looks ridiculous! * Women 3: Oh, it's not carnival week, is it? * (Susan is starting to get fewer passengers on her route) * Man 2: '''Hey, I'd rather walk! * '''Man 3: Me too! * Man 4: Where's our usual bus?! * (Susan goes to look in the window to see if they're right) * Susan: Oh, they're right! I look ridiculous! Oh-ho-ho-ho! Quite funny, actually. * (Night came and Mr. Spector is wondering where Susan is) * Mr. Spector: '''Golly! Look at the time! * '''Sammy: Wha, hey, hey, hey! * (Susan arrives at the garage as her normal self as the other buses are pleased) * Susan: Yo-hoo! I'm back! Sorry I'm late, everyone! * Penny: Well done, pet. * Harry: You look very nice, my dear. * Roger: Delightful! You look-uh, look an absolute treat, what? * Sammy: I don't care what they say, I thought you look really great. * Mr. Spector: Goodnight, my nice clean and very smart buses! Ho-ho! * (Mr. Spector closes the doors for the night) Trivia * Solsun never made an on-screen appearance. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Susan